


Fraser’s Lantern

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser thinks about his relationship with Ray





	Fraser’s Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble Prompt: Lantern

Fraser sat at the Vecchio dining table surrounded by Ray’s loud Italian family. Marie’s children were running around pretending to be pirates and Frannie and Marie were arguing about a Soap Opera. The table was covered with delicious smelling food.

Fraser just smiled and soaked up the sights of sounds of the family that he had been welcomed into. As a child, he had always longed for a large family and the real thing was delightful.

‘What you so happy about, Benny?’ Ray asked.

‘You have a wonderful family.’

‘I don’t know about that, Frannie can be a pain in the ass.’

‘Really! Ray! Well, you’re a pain in the leg too!’ Frannie exclaimed.

Fraser just continued to grin. Ray was warm and light like a comforting fire. After The Victoria Incident, Fraser had been in darkness, but Ray had lead him out of the darkness like a lantern and Fraser would always be grateful for that. 

He might yearn for Canada, but if he had never came to Chicago he never would have met Ray and that would have been a tragedy.

Maybe next time they went to Canada, Fraser would carry Ray instead; it was what friends do.


End file.
